The Assassin
by muffinsforsure
Summary: Carol has worked as an assassin for a long time, never once has she failed to pull the trigger but when she receives her next target Daryl Dixon something feels wrong about it. AU Caryl of course!


**Daryl may be a little out of character because I needed him to take charge and make a move on his woman, Carol of course!**

The Assassin

She lined up her rifle on the edge of the building, leaning down to line up her shot, she took a relaxing breath. There he was. Shane Walsh. Her target. He was sitting at dinner unknowingly looking straight at his killer; it's what I'm paid to do she thought rapidly.  
As quick as he swallowed his next bite of food, the shot a death sentence flying through the wind collided with his head sending him flying backwards. The chair shooting out from him, his body lying limp on the concrete. The woman who had been eating with him, a Lori Grimes let out a shriek running blindly to his body which was now spurting blood. People now frantic ran like headless chickens screaming at what, they didn't know.  
She started to fluidly pack up her things, dialling her boss's number it answered on the second ring "It's done."  
He laughed into the phone, his joy sending chills down her spine. It may be her job but it didn't mean she didn't want to put a bullet in her bosses Philip's head. He ran most of the illegal activity around the city, he needed someone to clean up his messes and she was it. The governor as he was known by less personal contacts. "Well done Carol. You're my best find."  
She didn't respond, didn't feel like she needed to answer that. "My next target?"  
There was a long intimidating pause "Daryl and Merle Dixon."  
Thinking nothing of it, she nodded her head absently "Both. Which first?"  
"His brother Daryl. Merle is especially due some payback."  
"Okay."  
She hung up cursing Philip, this was just a business arrangement to him and she'd gotten used to taking her feelings out of the occasion but sometimes it couldn't be helped...

She put her rifle together before she got close to their house which was located in the middle of nowhere, these were hicks no doubt. She tried to keep her footsteps as quiet as possible, these were hunting folk. They would have sharp hearing, likely to hear a twig snap and react. Trackers were hard to get by. Peering through the trees dropping a little lower to the ground, she saw a German shepherd perched loyally by his side. Daryl Dixon, he fit the description, he was holding a beer in his hand, the other hand stroking his dogs head affectionately. She lined up her shot with her usual cool indifference but something vibrated inside her, her hand shook the tiniest bit. Shit. She tried to clear her mind, pushing her emotions back but they were fighting with her today. Finally she calmed herself her finger resting on the trigger, just as she went to pull back, she stupidly stepped backwards loudly on a branch. Its crack hung through the air and his dog jumped forward barking loudly, a growl hidden beneath it. "What is it boy?" his voice a southern drawl.  
He reached out grabbing a crossbow, stupid rednecks of course that is what he has close at hand. Another person might've picked up a flashlight or just ignored it and continued drinking their beers unsuspecting. Not this man. "You gonna stand out there all night?" his voice broke through her panic and she knew she shoulda turned around and fled but something caused her to step forward out of the forest.  
Sweat trickling on her brow she kept her gun firmly in front of her as did he with his crossbow, they were a mirror image of each other. "Ye hear to kill me or Merle?"  
"Both of you."  
He grunted what sounded like a cold laugh "Huh. I ain't done anything, I know Merle probably has gotten himself in some trouble."  
"Nothing personal. This is just my job and I was told Merle was especially due some payback. You must be it." He voice still carrying steady.  
He lowered his weapon a fraction "I ain't gonna let you kill me or my bruder."  
She felt sympathy towards him something she hadn't felt in a long time, looking at the shack of a place he lived in and he was clearly being targeted as some sort of revenge. God she felt guilty, what the hell was wrong with her? Sighing she lowered her weapon, "Fuck."  
He raised his eyebrow at her "What the hell?"  
"I don't know. I'm tired. Something is stopping me from pulling this trigger. Your lucky day Daryl Dixon." She smiled laughing to herself in disbelief slinging her rifle over her shoulder.  
She noticed his dog had stopped growling his golden eyes staring at her, as if it had finally decided it ran towards her burying its head at her knees. She stroked its ears and the dog leaned in closer "Duke, come ere." He bellowed, the dog whimpered looking back fondly at her as he went to stand by Daryl's side.  
"I'll be off."  
She went to turn but he stopped her "How do you know I won't give you a bolt to the back when you turn around?"  
She smiled softly; it hurt after not smiling for so long. "Don't seem like the type Daryl. I won't bother you any longer but you watch yourself, ye hear."  
He looked bewildered at her, nodding he patted his leg signalling Duke as they both turned their back on one another and went their separate ways.

Just as she got deep into the undergrowth of the forest a figure stepped in her path. Merle Dixon. She gripped her gun tighter; a knife was pressed closely to her ribs. The icy knife ripping chills through her body, stupid she cursed. "Hey there lil lady."  
She held her breath, trying to angle her gun at his side but she couldn't he was standing to close; she was going to have to try something else. "Don't. I know your brother, Daryl."  
She felt his voice booming from his belly "Ye know Deryl, well we gonna have to go back and make sure. No offence but my lil bruder is a bit socially retarded, don't have many friends."  
She was led, more like pushed roughly through the forest, her rifle now in his hands. Shit she shoulda shot him when she had the chance. She was going to die because of the one time she had made a mistake, didn't seem fair.

Daryl's eyes widened as she was yanked through the door, Merle tossed her gun to him, and he caught it one handed. Merle slid the knife against her throat, she refused to squirm, and she wouldn't go out screaming for sympathy. "Ye know this lil lady?"  
Daryl looked at her his eyes seeming to soften, letting the question hang too long. Merle wasn't gonna believe this lie now. "Yeah. Merle let her go."  
Merle slid his tongue along the top of his teeth laughing "What's her name then?"  
She mouthed silently Carol to him, thankfully he wasn't dense and picked it up. "Carol."  
Merle shocked loosened his grip throwing her at Daryl, she knocked ungracefully into his chest and his hands hesitantly lingered on her waist. "Ye aright?" he whispered.  
She was finding into difficult to look into his eyes without feeling an unfamiliar pang to her gut, the touch of his hands was making her overheat. She quietly nodded stepping out of his arms, his hand still hung outwards for a second as if she was still there. "Well you two lovebirds can sit down and have a beer." Ordered Merle throwing them both a can.  
She awkwardly sat on the edge of some ratted, torn up sofa. Diverting her eyes from the two brothers, Philip really screwed her on this gig. If she had of killed Daryl, Merle would've come along and slit her throat with that blade he favoured. She could see herself dropping to her knees blood spilling down the front of her body, almost gurgling in it. She involuntarily shuddered causing Daryl to give her a sceptical look.

"Lil lady. Isn't the biggest talker." He observed nudging Daryl who remained unfazed.  
She shrugged looking away from him; she could almost feel his touch sitting far away from him. When he slid over to sit next to her, draping his heavy arm around her shoulder it was the last thing she wanted, his fingers roughly played with the strap of her top.  
It took everything not to gag, if she still had her rifle she'd happily put a bullet in his crotch "What is a fine looking thing like you doing carrying a weapon-like this."  
He ushered towards the rifle "Can never be too careful. Bad experience in this past."  
He pressed his nose against her cheek; she mistakenly caught eyes with Daryl who looked horrified at the scene that was enfolding before him. She didn't want any help; she'd get herself out of this mess "Ye weren't coming to hurt auld Merle were ye?"  
Goosebumps were digging from under her skin but she refused to let them appear, she had a role to play. She dropped her mouth in shock "What are you talking about. I don't even know you!"  
He shared an unbelieving look with Daryl "I had some trouble with my ex-husband. He nearly killed me, guess I'm a bit over the top but I have to drift around since."  
Merle pretends to frown for her "Poor lil mouse. You can stay her for a bit, we'd sure like some company."  
She pretended to shyly look down at her hands "No thanks. I've survived on my own for quite some time and I rather like it that way."  
"Sure thing. We'll have some fun before then, drink up!"  
He threw the rest of his beer down, pushing her beer upwards making it fall disgustingly fast down her throat .She didn't have an escape plan, she always had one. She felt an unfamiliar feeling of panic, she hadn't been so afraid since Ed had left her dying on her room floor staring at her daughter's lifeless form.

Merle pushed endless beers down her throat no matter how she protested; she was being thrown into a hot drunken state of mind, barely hanging on. His hand had now creped forward grasping her breast roughly, she tried to push him away but he fell heavily on top of her. Sticking his tongue in her mouth, she beat her hands against his chest, her forearms burning. Her drunken state was causing her hands to beat limply against him and just slip off. She kept fighting; Merle grabbed her arms holding them behind her. "Stop it now lil mouse. I know ye like auld Merle. Any woman on their own is used to paying their debts." He laughed.  
"Get off." She spat sending saliva spraying across his face.  
"Merle get off!" his voice was icy and trembling as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
"Ye challenging auld Merle. Want me to put ye in the ground, or give ye a lesson like auld pa used to give ye? This woman deserves this; don't think this woman doesn't deserve this. This woman is Philip's famous assassin."  
Daryl's grip loosened for a second giving her an incredulous look but he tightened it again "I know. She tried to kill me but she ain't gonna do it anymore. She walked away."  
Merle smiled cruelly at her "Got yourself a little crush on Deryl. You never backed away from a job."  
"Nearly all of them deserved it. I'm making a living nothing more."  
"A good living."  
Merle was roughly pulled off her sending him crashing into an already worn looking coffee table, it split in two. Merle looked dazed as he stared up at them but before she could react Daryl's fist went soaring at Merle knocking him out. "Ye better go."  
He put his hand on her back leading her out the door where Duke was bounding up and down to see her; she briefly gave him a pet. "My rifle."  
He was gone in a second, suddenly appearing holding it out to her "I'm sorry." His voice dropping even lower than it already was.  
"For what?"  
"For not stepping in sooner. Merle he's a real piece of work."  
She put a comforting hand on his shoulder; he looked down at her hand dazed. "Thank you. People don't normally help me. I just endure or take care of it myself."  
As if he was in some sort of trance, he stepped forward putting one rough calloused hand experimentally at the side of her face. Her breathing became shallow, maybe it was the drink she had but right now he looked beautiful standing in front of her. His eyes were pulling her closer towards him, one of his strong hands laying on her waist. He carefully ran his thumb along the top of her lip and her mouth unwillingly opened. They both appeared to have lost their heads but thankfully so as his lips came down on hers. First they gently moved against her igniting her body, her hands found their way into his hair. The kiss grew deeper, more animal as she tugged on his hair dragging him closer to her. Their bodies pressed closer than humanly possible, they broke apart panting heavily. His lip curled up into a smile "Ye coulda said that's all ye wanted, didn't have to go through all that."  
She gently hit at his arm "Someone's cocky. Yeah I think nearly shooting you with a rifle was just me flirting."  
His laugh was deep and husky it sent a fire through her body; she pulled him to her once more kissing him desperately her thoughts incoherent. Just realising what she was doing she stepped back "Shit what am I doing?"  
She was nearly talking to herself but Daryl followed her putting his two hands gently on her arms "Hey it's k."  
"No it isn't. I'm going to be killed for not going through with my…job. I can't k..."  
"Kill me." He finished for her.  
"No I can't." her head fell onto his chest.  
"Good thing to."

She trudged on the back road looking for her "getaway" car, in bewilderment. The whole thing had felt surreal she didn't randomly start kissing rednecks she met nor any man, not since Ed. She didn't know what had taken over her body; she never wanted to get close to anyone. There she was with one touch from Daryl and she fell dizzy into his arms, one kiss and she felt like her whole exterior had been unravelled. Merle had started groaning inside the house, it had snapped some sense into her, she duck tailed and ran. The minute she sat into her car placing the rifle on the seat beside her, the haunting tone of her phone went off and Philip flashed across the screen. "Ugh." She groaned unwillingly answering.  
"Done?"  
Her stomach churned, he was a dangerous man. On his good side you felt invincible but once you got on his bad side he could tear you to shreds. "No. I couldn't. I'm done." She kept her voice even.  
The long pause was unbearable. "Is that so? Do you remember you should be rotting in jail Carol, I saved you."  
Something snapped inside her, he hadn't saved her she was just another disposable piece in his game just used for his benefit. "So should you. You can let me go or I'll burn you to the ground."  
She could see his big grin on his face as he said amused "I've other Assassins. Watch your back and tell the Dixon brothers to watch theirs too."  
The line fell dead and she was filled with a sense of dread. Stupidly she thought of Daryl he was in danger but she had warned him. They needed to leave that house, she angrily banged the steering wheel and the horn blared in protest. Her eyelids now heavy she leaned back against the seat, letting her nightmares take her.

He killed his own daughter. Savage murderous thoughts flashed through her mind uncontrollably, the way he dug his nails scraping her flesh as he threw her delicate body. The look of horror as she flew like a ragdoll, her head colliding with the edge of the table. She knew she was dead even as she lay bloody on the floor, she could feel it in her bones. As he turned his back starting to walk away she crept closer to the kitchen, closing her hands on a knife. Her footsteps non-existent as she stood behind him reaching up on her tippy toes, in one motion she slid the knife coolly along his throat. He gasped holding his hands to his throat foolishly, she stepped back to watch him die. She felt nothing. Not even revenge seemed to be able to lessen the pain she was broken, she couldn't feel anything anymore. She could feel him though and with that she abruptly woke.

Her eyes sprang open to see two men with rifles sneaking by the car like she had done the previous day, they were coming for them. She had to help them as soon as she saw their backs drifting into the forest she quietly slid out of the car taking the dirt road, running until her legs were burning. She lay her back completely pressed against the rough surface of the wall beside their house. Taping lightly on the window hoping it would be Daryl but Merle's groggy head shot up. "You little bitch!" he roared pushing the window open and reaching out with one hand.  
She aimed the rifle at him "Move. I'm serious."  
He put his hands up in surrender backing away, that's when Daryl with sleepy eyes walked in. He must've thought she was here to finish the job, pain flashed across his face. "No. I'm not here for that. Two Assassins coming for you. I'm here to help."  
She bounded in the window landing on the balls of her feet, waving her hands for them to drop to the ground which they obediently did. Opening the main window an inch she poked her gun through seeing a silhouette of the first man, she had no time for being precise. She let out a shot which thankfully landed in his chest sending him hurtling backwards, a shot fired in her direction. Daryl crouched beside her, his crossbow aimed at the next man. The bolt soared through the air and she took a comforting breath when it dug into his chest, causing the man to groan in pain. "You mightn't of needed me after all." She laughed lightly.  
"No I do." She could catch the hidden meaning behind it and trying so hard not to smile it was evil.  
A barrel of a gun pressed hard against the back of her head, her body froze on instinct and she gulped loudly. "Merle what are you doing?!" she heard Daryl exclaim feeling his voice fade to the background.  
"Ye aren't the only Assassin sweetie. When you failed auld Philip he gave me another chance, if we kill you our debt is cleared. Simple as I ain't risking my life for some woman my bruder just met."  
Shit. She dropped the rifle it clanged against the floorboards, turning to face him as the gun still hovered next to her. "I understand. You can at least look at me when you kill me. Coward."  
Daryl tried to grab Merle's other arm pulling him away but Merle was unmoveable "Merle. Don't. She helped us."  
"Her mistake."  
Daryl was growing more frantic as tugged at his brother's arm looking more like an innocent child than she'd ever seen him. "It's okay Daryl I had it coming."  
He opened his mouth to protest but knowing little about her it dropped again, "Merle. Please I care bou her. Don't."  
Merle and her both snapped up their eyes to look at him but he wasn't bashful about it, he shrugged his shoulders, "I ain't the only one am I?"  
She bit back tears "No you aren't."  
Merle's hand was starting to shake on the trigger but his hand was still unwavering he's made up his mind long ago "Ye picked the wrong woman to fall for lil bruder. Jesus Christ Deryl ye had to make this so hard didn't ye!" he roared.  
He had picked up his crossbow holding it at Merle's head, "We can run away. Please don't."

The gun finally crashed to the ground making her jump, "Okay hurry den."  
"I have a good car and money." She said quickly.  
"You two take that I'll take the bike and we'll hit the road. Goddam lovebirds pain in the ass." He grumbled as he walked away.  
Daryl rushed to her side checking her over, his fingers grazing over the little cuts she gotten from the branches when using him as her inspiration she'd charged through the forest. "Ye sure ye wanna hit the road with us?"  
She pulled him down to her lips, gently working together, her hands curled up in his vest . When she pulled away he gasped "I'm sure." She smiled seeing his lack composure after she'd left him.  
"Come on let's hit the road." He gave her a half smile tugging at her hand for her to follow him and she would.  
She had always looked after herself, now holding onto to Daryl she realised more responsibility was in order she'd have to look after him to but getting to have this for anytime was enough.


End file.
